


A Fiú, Aki Csillagot Lopott

by SilverKasei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKasei/pseuds/SilverKasei
Summary: Rövid kis egyperces Harry és Perselus főszereplésével.





	A Fiú, Aki Csillagot Lopott

**Author's Note:**

> Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.

– Mr. Potter, volna olyan kedves elárulni, milyen megfontolásból téblábol éjnek évadján az ablak közelében? – A fiú lassan megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a professzorral. Arcáról nem tudta eltüntetni azt a félreérthetetlen kifejezést, amely azonnal elárulta őt: rosszban sántikál! A bájitalmester, mellkasa előtt összefont kézzel, várta a feleletet. – Nos, Mr. Potter? Szökni készül?

– Nem – vágta rá Harry. – Nem, uram – javította ki magát.

Gyanús, túlságosan gyanús – húzta el a száját Perselus.

– Még mindig várom a magyarázatot. – A griffendéles kerülte a bájitalmester tekintetét, nem nézett a szemébe, csak valahol el, a válla mellett. A kezei még mindig a háta mögött rejtőztek, és enyhe, hintázó mozdulatot végzett a sarkain. Perselusnak nem kellett legillimenciát alkalmaznia, hogy rájöjjön, a fiú valamit rejteget előle. – Mutasd a kezed – váltott tegezésre, és bár hangja szigorúan csengett, a parancsolást nélkülözte. Ha lehetne ezt mondani, ő pusztán kért, de nem utasított. Harry azonban még így is tétovázni látszott. Ezúttal viszont az élénkzöld szempár felpillantott, és egyenesen belenézett az éjsötét tekintetbe. Nem volt benne félelem, csupán dac és enyhe reménykedés sugárzott belőle. – Nem kérem még egyszer, Potter.

A fiú végül megadta magát, és engedelmeskedett. Kezeit előrenyújtotta, így fény derült arra, mit is rejtegetett oly’ bőszen.

– Én csak… – suttogta Harry a megfelelő magyarázatot keresve. – Megláttam, hogy bejött az ablakon. Keresztülrepült az üvegen és a mágikus védelmen, én meg épp ébren voltam…

– Ezért úgy gondoltad, csillagvadászatra indulsz?

– Úgy valahogy.

Perselus felismerte az üveget – Dumbledore hozott benne dzsemet a fiúnak –, melyben most egy apró, fényes kis pont ragyogott. Egy csillag, amely valamilyen rejtélyes módon otthagyta a végtelen világűrt, hogy épp egy ódon kastély gyengélkedőjének ablakában felbukkanva, csillagvadászatra késztessen egy fiatal fiút.

– Kitűnő, Potter, tehát a bűnözés útjára léptél? – konstatálta a bájitalmester.

Harry szája félénk vigyorra húzódott, majd elnevette magát. De aztán a nevetés ismét mosollyá szelídült. Szomorkás, vágyakozó mosollyá.

– Annyi van belőle, ez az egy csak nem fog hiányozni senkinek. Vagy igen? – A fiú kérlelőn nézett a férfire. Tekintete sóvárgott a megfelelő válaszért. Perselus nem látta értelmét, hogy vitatkozni kezdjen.

– Nem, Potter, nem fog hiányozni. Megtarthatod – sóhajtotta beletörődően. – A fiú, aki ellopott egy csillagot – csóválta a fejét, kiérdemelve egy újabb, ezúttal szívből jövő mosolyt. – Most viszont indíts az ágyba, mert nem fogadok el semmiféle, időhúzást szolgáló kifogást.

– Igen, uram.

Perselus végigasszisztálta a griffendéles ágyba vonulását, majd ő maga is elfoglalta a helyét Madam Pomfrey íróasztalánál. Jó ideje már, hogy több időt töltött itt, mint a saját irodájának asztalánál. Noha a feladatai lényegében nem változtak, új értelmet nyert Harry Potter életének megóvása. Most viszont már nem a külső fenyegetés jelentette a legnagyobb veszélyt.  
A bájitalmester tekintete elkalandozott, majd megpihent a sarokban elhelyezett ágyon. Lakója hófehér ruházata szinte egybeolvadt az ágynemű színével, éles kontrasztot képezve a fényes, fekete tincsekkel, amelyek a sápatag arcot keretezték. Perselus elfojtott egy mélyről jövő sóhajt, miközben pillantása ismételten találkozott az élénken csillogó zöld szempárral. A griffendéles arcán cinkos kis mosoly tűnt fel.

– Potter. Miért kedvelsz engem? – tette fel végül a kérdést a bájitalmester.

A fiú megvonta a vállát.

– Nem tudom. Utálnom kéne?

– Azt tetted régen.

– Nem emlékszem.

_Nem emlékszem_ – csendült újra és újra Perselus fülében a mondat. Ha lehet ilyet mondani, irigyelte a fiút. Ő is mindent megadott volna azért, hogy ne kelljen emlékeznie.  
Harry egy pár percig gyengéd pillantással figyelte az üvegben vibráló-cikázó kis csillagocskát, mielőtt még lehunyta volna a szemét, hogy az álmok útjára lépve, újabb izgalmas kalandot éljen át, amely a valóságban már nem adatott meg neki. Perselus tekintete a fiú arcát fürkészte, s azt a lágy mosolyt, amely még most is ott játszott a griffendéles szája szegletében. A Fiú, Aki Csillagot Lopott – csóválta a fejét, miközben ezredszerre is elátkozta Dumbledore-t és annak bolond ötleteit…

**~~~** **☆VÉGE** **☆~~~**


End file.
